


I Like You

by summeraze



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), School Life, School Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Jisung kepada Hyunjin: I Like You
Relationships: Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weetings Collection





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this au based on a DAY6 song, I Like You

“Lo nanti malem berangkat sama siapa, Sung?” tanya Felix kepada Jisung.

“Sama Hyunjin lah! Emang sama siapa lagi?”

Bukan. Bukan Jisung yang menjawab itu. Soobin yang bersuara, seakan tahu jawaban apa yang akan Jisung berikan.

Hyunjin yang mendengar namanya disebut terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menempelkan kertas bentuk burung di papan _styrofoam_. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sementara itu Jisung membenarkan sautan Soobin sambil sesekali melirik Hyunjin.

“MANTAP PAK KETUA!”

Hyunjin sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tentang Jisung yang sering mengajaknya, menyebut namanya, menemaninya ke mana-mana. Hyunjin sudah terbiasa.

_“Hwang Hyunjin, matahari gue!”_

_“Temenin gue beli makan, dong!”_

_“Ada film baru, nonton yuk!”_

Dan berbagai kalimat manis lainnya yang keluar dari mulut Jisung yang berputar-putar dengan lancang setiap hari di kepala Hyunjin. Manis sekali. Saking manisnya Hyunjin bisa saja diabetes karena kalimat manis Jisung yang dia dengar tiap hari seandainya mereka berpacaran.

Sayangnya mereka tidak.

Hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas teman. Tanpa mereka tahu mereka saling menyimpan rasa yang sama.

* * *

Jisung sudah berada di depan rumah Hyunjin dengan menaiki sepeda motor bebek andalannya. Yang tiap kali mendapat ledekan karena sepeda motornya Jisung dengan percaya diri menjawab;

“Yang penting yang punya ganteng.”

Benar, kan?

Hyunjin keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Jisung duduk manis dengan hoodie abu-abunya. Ganteng.

“Pangeranku ganteng sekali! Ayo ikut pangeranmu.” Jisung melantur.

“Apa-apaan lo nggak jelas banget.” cibir Hyunjin.

“Aku berkata jujur. Ayo lekas berangkat menyaksikan parade Kerajaan Eska dan menaiki kereta Supra.”

 _Fyi_ , Eska adalah nama sekolah mereka.

Hyunjin tidak kuat menghadapi ke- _cringey_ -an ini.

“Lo aneh.”

“Julit banget, lo. Ayo buruan nanti keburu banyak yang nonton nanti gue nggak bisa lihat Kak Young K.”

Jisung menggandeng tangan Hyunjin, mengajaknya untuk bergerak cepat.

Lagi, badan Hyunjin serasa disengat listrik karena ulah Jisung.

* * *

Waktu sudah larut malam ketika Hari6, bintang tamu spesial pensi sekolah mereka malam ini menyanyikan lagu “Aku Suka Kamu”. Ini adalah lagu yang Jisung tunggu-tunggu. Setiap hari Jisung berdoa agar band yang sedang naik daun ini menampilkan lagu yang berisi tentang ungkapan rasa. Ungkapan rasa seorang Han Jisung kepada Hwang Hyunjin.

“Ini lagu buat lo.” kata Jisung tetiba, Hyunjin yang tidak mendengar, spontan menyipitkan mata? Mengirim sinyal _gue-nggak-denger_.

“LAGU INI BUAT LO!”

Jisung berteriak cukup keras, dia yakin Hyunjin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hyunjin tersenyum. Akhirnya Jisung tidak main-main lagi.

Sekarang dia tahu perasaannya terbalas.

“Jangan diem aja dong.”

“APA?”

Jisung tidak mau berteriak, terlampau gugup. Dia tidak mau orang lain mendengar obrolannya dengan Hyunjin. Jadi dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hyunjin sambil berbisik,

“Jangan diem aja, gue butuh jawaban.”

Hyunjin menahan senyumannya dan melakukan hal yang Jisung lakukan baru saja, berbisik,

“Iya.”

Iya.

Satu kata yang membuat Jisung terdiam. Dia ingin teriak dan lari keliling lapangan tapi sekarang terlalu ramai, bisa-bisa dia disangka kesurupan.

Baik Jisung maupun Hyunjin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Malam ini mereka resmi berpacaran setelah belasan bulan hanya saling menyimpan rasa. Keduanya berpandangan meskipun dalam hati masih meragu…

_Lo pacar gue?_

END.


End file.
